Decisiones
by francisamy granger
Summary: un pequeño one-shot Harmony...espero que les guste


Un manto oscuro cubría por completo la ciudad, gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban al chocar con el suelo, pocas personas quedaban en las calles pues todo el mundo prefería envolverse por el reconfortante calor de su hogar.

En una casa modesta, cuatro personas cenaban manteniendo una amena charla, aunque realmente la conversación era abarcada casi por completo por el pequeño Mark.

-…entonces la maestra nos dijo que teníamos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que nuestros papas lo vean y se sientan orgullosos de nosotros

-tu maestra es muy inteligente cielo, pero nosotros desde ya nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti-recordó Hermione a su hijo

-además, seguramente heredaste mi destreza en el balón, así que no te preocupes-presumió Harry

-¿a qué hora es tu juego cariño?-la castaña preguntó

-a las 10, ¿vendrán conmigo?

-yo no puedo, pero seguro tu papá y tu hermana podrán acompañarte

-sí, y Hope me verá jugar por primera vez

-si, yo quiero ir-pidió la pequeña ojiverde-me llevas papi ¿sí?

-no creo que sea conveniente-negó Harry-¿por qué mejor no vas a la escuela?

-pero es sábado

-entonces ve con tu madre-propuso

-sabes que no puedo llevar a los niños conmigo al trabajo-señaló ella-además pasar un tiempo con tu hija no te haría daño

-está bien-exclamo con furia el moreno-la llevaré conmigo ¿contenta?

Hermione contempló en silencio a su esposo rememorando como había sido su vida desde el momento que acepto que él formara parte de ella.

Llevaban casados casi 8 años, hace siete llegaron Mark y Hope para darles un mayor sentido a sus vidas y representaban la única razón por la cual permanecían aún unidos.

Su matrimonio era todo menos convencional, se casaron por conveniencia, pues Harry necesitaba una esposa para poder cobrar lo que le correspondía de herencia. Hermione siendo una joven inexperta y principiante en el amor, se dejó envolver por las fantasiosas proyecciones de un futuro perfecto, dibujado por quien hasta ese entonces fue su mejor amigo.

Los primeros meses el cumplió lo que a ella le prometió, luego al ver "asegurado" su compromiso, se dedicó a seguir con su vida tal y como la había llevado hasta entonces, de fiesta en fiesta y rodeado de mujeres, no en vano tenía una mala reputación.

Hermione hizo oídos sordos a los infinitos comentarios mal intencionados de la sociedad; conocía a la perfección cada una de las andanzas del chico, pero no podía importarle menos; en esos momentos lo más relevante era el bienestar de la pequeña criatura que estaba gestando en su vientre.

Al nacer su hija, Harry pareció tomar conciencia en relación a su familia, dejó las juergas nocturnas y las cambio por las noches sin sueño producto del llanto de su pequeño ángel. Cuando Hope había cumplido los tres meses de edad, una asistente social acudió a la casa de la familia Potter con un bebe recién nacido en brazos asegurando que aquel pequeño era hijo ilegitimo del Sr. Potter. Tras realizar varias pruebas se logró confirmar su paternidad hacia infante.

A pesar del profundo dolor albergado en su corazón y gran decepción, Hermione pudo hacerse cargo del pequeño Mark, como ella misma lo había nombrado, y lo cuidó y amó como si fuera propio. Desafortunadamente Harry no pensó lo mismo, y al pasar de los años mostró una clara preferencia hacia su hijo, seguramente porque con él podía compartir momentos que con una niña jamás podría, además de verse influenciado por su madre quien jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que mantuviera algún tipo de relación con Hermione por considerarla insuficiente para él.

La oscuridad de la noche era cada vez más densa por lo que Hermione decidió que era hora de descansar, arropó a sus hijos en el suave calor de sus mantas y les deseo buenas noches; unos minutos después cuando ella también se hubo acostado, durmió.

En la mañana todo era un caos; entre la prisa de tomar el desayuno y prepararse para las actividades del día apenas y tuvieron tiempo de cruzar palabra.

Cada quien tomó su camino; Hermione al hospital, donde trabajaba como enfermera y Harry con los niños al parque, donde se llevaría a cabo el primer encuentro de futbol donde participaría su hijo.

Los niños, a pesar de su edad mostraban gran destreza con el balón; lograron emocionar a sus padres y a uno que otro espectador particular.

El calor era insoportable y como era de esperarse la pequeña Hope necesitaba de un poco de agua para calmar su sed, insistía a su padre por ella, pero él se negaba por encontrarse demasiado enfrascado en el juego.

-te dije que no molestes-repitió enfurecido, por tercera vez-esta es la razón por la que no quería traerte, siempre estas fastidiando

-pero papi, tengo sed-pidió Hope con lágrimas inundando sus ojos

-ten pequeña ¿quieres un poco de mi jugo?-ofreció un amable joven tendiéndola una botella-anda, esta delicioso

La niña, dudosa miró a su padre pero al notar que este otra vez no le prestaba atención, aceptó el ofrecimiento, no sin dar las gracias primero.

El joven había observado la interacción entre la niña y su padre, molestándose de inmediato por la actitud hostil del hombre, cosa que lo incentivó ayudar a la niñita.

Hope estuvo tranquila por un rato más, hasta que un objeto llamo su atención; al parecer era un balón y como todo niño curioso lo siguió.

Tanta fue su emoción por el nuevo juguete encontrado, que no se percató del carro que se avecinaba presuroso hacia ella al cruzar la calle.

Gritos de horror se escucharon por todo el lugar, tras el horrible accidente en el que la vida de Hope quedo pendiendo de un hilo.

Más tarde una destrozada madre lloraría por su hija, esperando noticias que serían poco alentadoras.

Hope Potter vivió después del fatal accidente, pero quedó recluida a una silla de ruedas, misma en la que se encontraba el día de su graduación, desde donde sentada, dirigió una mirada y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al que se hacía llamar su padre.


End file.
